Truth, Dare, or Coloring Pages Round 2!
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: So, this is a better one. Now, this is co-hosted with DeathPrincess821, has a storyline instead of just being a game, is not written in script format, and is actually edited and stuff! All through PM or it won't be taken!
1. The Madness Begins

A magenta bear clears her throat as she walks on the randomly set stage, and paused as all the participants were staring at her and the random stage with a podium, which she stood at. Taking out index cards, she read, "Dear Readers and participants of this Truth or Dare, I apologize for my horrid writing, my dreadful sense of humor, and my sloppy editing. I have no clue what I was thinking anymore.

"Well, I'm back, and I will continue this story on a better note. Yes, all the parts of the setting are still there, but, there will possibly be some time travel once more to make this a better written story. Now, the first chapters were not good.

"But I made one mistake too many! I will not put up with all this horrid writing of mine! And not a worry! I will go into better detail and this story will be more hilarious and more readable than ever before! Now, without further ado, I will go through this portal all the way back to the unwritten prologue! I will bring some guests, and someone said they would have themself as a special co-host! This will be a truth or dare to remember!

Yours truly,

Insertcreativepennamehereplease."

The portal opened up, and I smiled as I waved goodbye, an unknown group of others who followed me. "The future will be brighter!"

Walking through, she saw a magenta bear who looked like her in almost every way, the exception being her glasses.

I rushed to her, saying, "Use this gun on me after putting on these glasses!" She turned around shocked. "Don't worry. It's not a water gun. Look, this is important, just do it!"

She took the "water gun" after putting on the glasses taken of the first one's face and shot her with it, the "water" beginning to give her ability to merge her mind with hers; but it really couldn't be called hers a second later. They already merged, and she smiled as she continued walking along the path from before.

"Go. Go on. I have important things to take care of."

She walked through the door, smiling as she simply dimmed all the lights except for a spotlight.

"I want to play a ga-AAAAAH!" Once again, as they did the first time, everyone in the room stared at her, and she felt nervous about it, wondering if she changed enough to make the future of the story better, if she would make it worse, or if she hadn't changed at all and will make the story as difficult to read as the first time she wrote it.

Nervously shrugging with a far more intense nervousness than she displayed, she explained, "There's a different game I just lost. I really don't want to get into that game's details. In a voice similar to Jigsaw, from the infamous movie series, "Saw," I said, "I want to play a game."

Clearing her throat, she said, "Well, this is a game of Truth or Dare." Before she could say another word, she heard everyone in the room groan, and she continued, "But I changed the rules a bit. In a normal game of truth or dare, you have to admit everything you are told to admit and have to do everything you are told to do. But! There is a circumstance that would make this game grueling if these new rules weren't put in place."

"The first new rule is that you can call, 'Coloring Pages.' The reason for this term is so that we can get something fun in this game. If you don't call 'Coloring Pages,' but you can't remember this truth that you are asked about, then you'll have to make your best guess. If you can't carry out your dare, you can either call out 'Coloring Pages' or do nothing.

"Now, anything rated R, I will either not do it or just say it happened. Any questions so far?" Flippy raised his hand, and I called him out, expecting the question. "Why don't you just say it happened?"

Not even darting my eyes as she did the first time, she kept my gaze on Flippy, knowing that it was more polite to look at people when they talk to you despite knowing it didn't make her comfortable.

"Though that is a good question, the answer doesn't matter."

Glancing backstage, the magenta bear cleared her throat before turning her sights back to the crowd before her. "Now, there's a new rule to this game."

"You have to send all dares through PM..." Said a rabbit walking up to the stage.

Turning her head, the bear said, "DeathPrincess821!?"

"YUP!" The yellow rabbit with a huge grin chuckled.

Smiling, the magenta bear onstage with her said, "Everyone, this is the cohost of this Truth or Dare, DeathPrincess821!"

DeathPrincess821 looked up to the readers, then put her hood up. "What now, Insertcreativepennamehereplz?"

"Well, there's one more unexplained rule. The rule of Coloring Pages."

"Ooh..." DeathPrincess821 nodded, "Should I or you explain?"

"Hm...Why don't we both explain it?"

"Alrightly then." The rabbit nodded.

"Alright, so the first part of the explanation is what does work. Everyone has a truth or dare at least once, correct? But there's always an author who will ask something that the character can't do. If they have true incapabilities of doing so, then they can say 'Coloring Pages.'"

"Coloring pages are almost like options?" the rabbit asked as she tilted her head.

"Yes, they kinda are. But there's some things that don't work." Insertcreativepennamehereplz explained.

"Oh...Like Mime talking?" Deathprincess821 smiled, feeling smart at last.

"Exactly. However, as previously said, there are some times where you can't call Coloring Pages."

"Aw, too bad." DeathPrincess821 shrugged, then looked over at the bear. "Any other rules?"

""It is. But the only time is when the character can carry out that dare and remember that truth. In fact, sure, Tomato can call Coloring Pages if they ask him who his parents are, foreshadowing, because he doesn't remember his life before Lumpy found him. However, he can't call Coloring Pages if they ask him to solve a math problem that a very young child such as himself can solve, like 1+1, but he can't solve anything like (9x2+6)/5. By the way, that equals 4.5. In a nutshell, he can't do anything outside of his intelligence or his physical capabilities. Nobody can. Just had Tomato as an example. But he's still going to do this!"

"Wow..." The rabbit rubbed her head. "I couldn't have done that kind of math. But anyways, yes, that makes scene and I'm...Pretty sure that most of the readers understand. Other then Lumpy."

"Yes." DeathPrincess821 began to blush. "I can barely do 12 + 9 without using my planer."

"Planer? Oh, planner!" A huge sweatdrop fell on the back of the bear's head.

"Oh fuck did I mess up again...?" The floppy eared animal sighed and rubbed her eyebrows. "A planner...Damn it...Anyways...Back to the story at hand."

"Yes! So, basically, we're holding a truth or dare! And you can call Coloring Pages if impossible to carry it out or whatever. I'm getting tired of saying that. So, to recap, Truth or Dare, call Coloring Pages for the impossible, send all dares and truths through PM or we won't take it! Also, there's an added bonus!"

"Yup!" She smiled. "They can also have truths or dares for your OCs too? So canon and OCs?"

"Yes! Canon and OCs! Not just that, but the authors can take dares for writing or truths to tell about themselves. However, one of us has a set of rules for her writing. DeathPrincess821, you have your rules for your writing. Call Coloring Pages if you find anything that breaks your rules. I, on the other hand, if the story is rated M, then I'll only send it through PM to the requester so that I don't have to let anyone know what I wrote. However, we have our boundaries, and we will call Coloring Pages when those are pushed so no one gets too uncomfortable!"

"Okay...So...They can kinda they can dare us and ask truths from us too? In a way?" DeathPrincess821 once again started to rub her head. "And thank Bob I put rules!"

"Yes! Thank God too for that. However, as said before, it has to be related to writing so we can prove it. Got it?"

"I think so..." DeathPrincess821 shrugged. "I'll just go with the flow..."

"Yeah, let's. Now, we have some guests. OCs. Rissa, Tomato, who was mentioned before, Lindy, and Lucky are my guests!"

"Um..." She looked around. "I suck at thinking on the spot...Umm...I guess Fuzz Ball and Annie the Cat, they seem to be my most popular."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Yes! And also, all the Ka-Pow characters are open for Truth or Dare! All canon, even Truffles, and all Ka-Pow!"

"Isn't Truffles that guy in the background...That shalkish guy? And alright! Ka-Pow!"

"Yes he is. So, let's start this thing! We have tons of mail so far, so let's get started!"

"Wow...OKAY! Let's get started!"

"The first letter...

Lifty & Shifty: (double dare) You're my favorite htf characters! Do you believe in ghosts? If so, drink these ghost potions so you will learn what it's like to be ghosts. (I give the potions to Lifty and Shifty, they drink it and turn into ghosts; they're ghostly white with silver eyes and chains: Lifty wears a white robe, Shifty wears a white trenchcoat and his fedora is white) Now that you're ghosts, I'll give you a million dollars to scareeveryone. How's it like being a ghost?  
Shifty: (dare) Rob a bank without Lifty's help.  
Buddhist Monkey: I HATE YOU! GO HIT YOURSELF IN THE FACE!  
Russell: Would you like a girlfriend named Lita (who looks exactly like you except she's pink with pink hair)?  
Lumpy: Have a sandwich.  
Cuddles and Giggles: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!  
Flaky: I gave you a lollipop and you give it to Nutty. Right? (I support Nutty x Flaky)  
Splendid: Think fast! (throws a pie at Splendid's face because it's funny)  
Sniffles: What do you eat besides ants (because they'll attack you again)?  
Mime: Can you use a pen and paper so that people can understand you?  
Flippy: MORE PIE TIME! :D (throws another pie at his face)  
Shifty: If you had a son named Junior (Shifty Jr.), what would you do?  
Cub: Tell Flippy "THIS IS SPATRA!" and Try to push him ( and don't let Flippy flip out)  
Nutty: Here's some ice cream! EAT IT!  
Shifty and Pop: Which one of you is a better father?  
Giggles: Eat donuts!  
Petunia: Whistle " Whistle While You Work" while cleaning up everything.  
Handy: Why do you wear the helmet all the time?  
Toothy: (gives Toothy a lollipop) Now Toothy, be careful with that lollipop.  
Cuddles: What are you allergic to?  
Lifty: Since you're a ghost, I'll give you a hundred dollars to scare everyone.  
P.S. Lifty and Shifty's ghost forms are owned by me."

Putting the letter on the screen, Insertcreativepennamehereplz said, "That was from JosiePink64."

"Holy fucking shit hell!" DeathPrincess821 shouted. "That IS a lot! This is going to take all day! Maybe even 'til next week!"

"Maybe it will...maybe it won't...So, Shifty and Lifty...Do you think ghosts exist?"

Shifty shook his head. Lifty did as well. "Seriously, why would they think we believe ghosts exist?" Insertcreativepennamehereplz shrugged, saying, "Well, you believed the Genie thing would work."

"Yeah...How is that different?" DeathPrincess821 cocked her head to the side. Shifty crossed his arms and growled, looking away from the two.

"Next up, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Shifty, go rob a bank." said Insertcreativepennamehereplz.

"This is going to be fun." DeathPrincess smirked evilly.

Dramatic music played. "Le Gasp! La gasp. El gasp. Gasp, gasp, gasp!" Insertcreativepennamehereplz then put on a concerned face. "Is there something wrong with this picture?" With that, the music came to an abrupt stop.

"Well, one thing for sure, Shifty going to have to do this without Lifty." said DeathPrincess.

Insertcreativepennamehereplz seemed to ponder something. "You know what? That is correct. But something looks wrong here."

"He's a ghost?" Insertcreative shook her head. "No. They'd only turn into ghosts if they believed, so that can't be it."

"Ooh...Then what?" DeathPrincess rubbed her head.

Thinking hard, Insertcreative then began to play the Jeopardy theme song. "Oh right! This was sent through review! We said we'd only take them if they came through PM!" Then, in disappointment, she said, "But this had so many dares, that means we'd hardly have any content by now if we just did all the letters we got through PM and not review because most of them came through review..."

Awkwardly, after she finished speaking, the music was still playing, so it just seemed like she was still thinking about what was wrong when really, that was what was wrong.

"Oh..." DeathPrincess turned to Insertcreative. "Does that mean we won't do the dare?"

"Not sure..." Insertcreative was now thinking of a solution. "I know! Let's do the best of the ones sent through review! And here's one from...Le Wild Ass-Hat Appears?"

She opened the letter, then upon reading the first few words, she crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage. "Nope. Fuck it."

"Hahaha, its so funny when you swear." laughed DeathPrincess.

"Yeah...but still, this was...no...I don't think I could read past the first sentence. I think we should kill this letter with FIRE!"

"YES! I LOVE FIRE!" DeathPrincess laughted, bringing out a fire gun.

Insertcreative got some wood, saying, "Let's start a fire with wood!"

"YES!"

The two animal women went crazy about making the fire, and if one was to be honest, it almost seemed scary. "Well, lookie here! Owen96! Let's see what he wrote!"

"He wrote us 2 letters! So let's read them both!"

"This story seems cool!

Truffles: When will you ever be in your own episode? Your awesome!

Cuddles: Is it true that you love Giggles?

Lumpy: Why are you such an idiot?"

The rabbit let go of the trigger of her fire gun, and turned to her. "Are all of them truths then?"

Nodding, the bear put that one up on the screen with the second as she read, "Yeah, I'm a boy. Ok, now let's have a question for Handy! Handy: Why do you not have hands? You are also my favourite character! Cuddles: Ok, that was an awkward answer. Flippy: You are so awesome when you are not evil! Fliqpy: You just suck Lol."

Insertcreative put up her index finger, saying, "First off, thanks. Second, Truffles?"

Turffles groaned, remembering why. "Because I didn't win..."

Lammy shrunk down behind everyone else as she said in a small voice, "I'm sorry..."

DeathPrincess patted Lammy's head. She smiled.

"I don't know why both of you couldn't win. Also, Cuddles, do you?" Cuddles didn't need time to contemplate as he said, "Well, I can't say I do or don't. Our love interests aren't exactly canon anyway. Hell, I could be in love with Flaky for God's sake!"

He pointed at Mole, saying, "Hell, Mole could be gay for all we know! Even Handy, or even me!" Handy stared at him with a worried expression as everyone else, even Lumpy, did.

"True." DeathPrincess said, rubbing the back of her head. "This is why I hate when people say a HTF pairing is canon, even if the show's not about pairing. Its about gore."

Insertcreative said, "Yeah, I know. But still, why did you say Handy or Mole in specific? Why is that? Is it because they got chained together that one time!?"

Cuddles shook his head, saying, "No! I said Mole because he just seems like his sexual preference would be ambiguous! I said Handy because he seems like the guy who would obviously be straight!" Everyone stared with even more concern.

"Okay...?" DeathPrincess said, then whispered in Insertcreative's ear. "Maybe we should do another dare or truth before the fangirls come."

"Agreed..." whispered Insertcreative before raising her voice to say, "So Lumpy, is there a reason you're dumb acting, seeming, whatever?"

"Do I act dumb?" Lumpy questioned, he looked at everyone. "I ain't dumb, right?"

Sniffles said, "Well, you have an IQ of lower than fifty, so I think that qualifies as impossibly stupid." Insertcreative shook her head. "No no no. He is not impossibly stupid. You just assume he is. He asked, therefore, he is aware of the fact that it is an insult, so therefore, he is wrongly depicted as someone who has zero intelligence if they have a life at all. You can't be alive if your IQ is lower than fifty, therefore, he is at least half as smart as his peers."

"Who even let Sniffles in here?"

"He was supposed to be here for truth or dare. I have no idea why he was allowed to answer that question."

"Me too, I'm kinda shocked."

With a nod, Insertcreative said, "I am too. But as said before, he's at least half as smart as his peers if he is a living thing."

"Yup, Lumpy could be a smarty pants one day too. What's the next one?" DeathPrincess asked.

"The all time question given to Handy! Why do you not have hands Handy?"

"Oh dear." said Insertcreative as she saw Handy's left eye twitch. "Well, they asked...So I'll tell them because I can. I can't call Coloring Pages on this one. So, one night, I was sleeping, just turned eight years old, and then, bam! A madman comes and chops them off and I go to school on the first day with no hands."

"Fuck...That's awful..." DeathPrincess said.

Insertcreative cringed. "Oh geez...If that happened when you were eight...holy crud, you had a long time without hands! If I'm correct, that's a majority of your life!"

"Yes, yes it is...Now I feel sorry for you, Handy!"

By this point, Handy smiled nervously, saying, "Well, at least it doesn't have to be brought up again, right? Unless someone didn't see this part." Insertcreative said, "And Owen said you were his favorite character! So that's also nice, right?" Handy nodded. "Well, let's move on and just..."

Reading over the letter again, Insertcreative said, "Well, that was more a point on the last one, so we're finished with Owen's letters. Dang...sucks that it ended on such a sad note..."

"Yes...What's the next set of letters?" DeathPrincess asked.

"The next letter is from Evil Riggs."

"Disco Bear (Dare, Dare): Take this briefcase. Under no circumstance will you open it. Drive to the old coal district. Below the defunct cracker towers, you will find an establishment named The Impossible Room. No, you don't know it...but you will, soon. Ignore the bouncers and they shall ignore you. Deliver the briefcase to the man in the luchador mask leaning against the Jurassic Park pinball machine. Do not make eye contact with him. Under no circumstance will you open the briefcase.  
Flippy (Noble Truth): Does each successive resurrection chip away at your sanity? Do you, in fact, welcome death?"

"Yea..What's taking so long?" DeathPrincess then pulled out her cell phone. "Do ya wanna call him?"

Insertcreative shrugged, saying, "Either he'll come back or he'll die and we'll have to use author powers to bring him back."

"What's author power?"

"Author powers, you know, the ability to manipulate a story because you're writing it."

"Ooooh, now I get it." DeathPrincess smiled dumbly.

"You can do things like put in a random hole and have some kid scream at someone while kicking someone into it." In that moment, it was accidental that the hole came to be, and Cub screamed, "THIS! IS! SPARTA!" as he kicked Fliqpy into the pit.

"I didn't think Cub would knock Flippy down. But I'm always wrong, so its not so shocking." She shrugged.

"Yeah. I had...wait...I just fulfilled a dare that wasn't supposed to be. And now, if I'm right, Lumpy is eating a sandwich."

Lumpy was eating a sandwich. "OH MY GOSH!"

DeathPrincess looked confusedly at her. "It's just a sandwich...Right?"

"Another one! Another dare fulfilled that wasn't going to be!"

Clearing her throat, Insertcreative said, "Well, next...Disco Bear...Here's the MAGIC briefcase."

"I bet there's a sandwich in it." The rabbit chuckled.

After a small fit of giggles of inward breath, Insertcreative said, "Well, Flippy...Does it do that?"

Flippy tapped his chin. "Let's ask everyone a question. Doesn't every death seem to chip away at our sanity? Of course. Nobody needs to ask. We all know that our own deaths, along with all else's, tear us all apart and they make us go just a little crazier. Not very noticeably, but a bit crazier."

Insertcreative sniffed, holding a handkerchief to her eye, saying, "That was beautiful. Now I have to clean my glasses."

"Very beautiful, I have to ask, do you take writng lessons, Flip?" DeathPrincess looked over at her friend, who was busy cleaning her glasses. "What's the next one, sweetie?"

"Well, I cleaned my glasses, and if I'm right, the next letter is from YeAh776."

"Well, since you're in need for help, I'll gadly help this great story to keep rolling I guess I could send one of those big letters to be sure that you won't get bored. Please, don't feel in any obligation to do them all, I wouldn't want to impose. (And excuse my bad English, I'm afraid I haven't master it yet)

So, there's goes:

Cuddles (Dare): I know you have a collection of bunny slippers! Everyone must put a pair and keep them for the rest of the chapter. (Because they're so cute)

Giggles (Truth): I've never seen someone care for the enviroment so much. Is there a reason why?

Toothy (Truth): Do you have any idea why you mostly have eye injury even though your name is teeth related?"Yes, I wish my town thought like you. But, sadly they don't." The rabbit in a black hoodie huffed at her hometown before saying, "Indeed a good answer."

Lumpy (Dare): You deserve more love Lumpy, everyone must give you a hug!

Handy (Dare): Be a street performer, you need some money for mechanical arms, you know? By juggling maybe?

Petunia (Truth): If you don't use your own spray, what do you do to protect yourself?

Disco Bear (Dare): Show your moves, bro. Let the world be your dance floor! And don't let no one stop you.

Fliqpy (Dare): Make Disco stop.

Nutty (Dare): Try eating meat.

Well, that's all I have. For now. Hope to see some update soon. Much luck to your story!"

"Mhm. So, this is the last letter we have...First off, if English is not your primary language and you just learned it, then I think you are an amazing learner. So, Cuddles, bunny slippers!"

"Haha. I still can't beileve you wear those." DeathPrincess giggled.

"He wears them all the time...And I was wrong, we only have one letter left. Oh yeah, Flaky, give Nutty a lollipop, and-" Before she could finish, a pie was thrown at Flippy and Splendid. One was an crumb top apple pie. "Hey! I made that one! No! Dang it! I made it before the unwritten prologue!"

"Damn...I forgotten all about the pies and the lollipops..." DeathPrincess rubbed her chin, trying to think of anything else she could have forgotton.

"Well, Shifty still isn't back...And what was in that MAGIC briefcase anyway?" Looking around, it was then that Insertcreative said, "Shit. We're all fucked."

"What?! Why?! I'm too young to...Wait...How are we fucked?"

"We are fucked...because...that magic briefcase...HAD THE THING THAT MIXES UP ALL THE DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS! HUMAN, GENDERBEND, 2P!, EVERYTHING! OH NOOOOOO! RUN! THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!"

"NOT THE FANGIRLS!" DeathPrincess cried in terror. "THEY'RE WORSE THEN STALKER HATERS! HIDE! HIDE FOR YOUR LIFES!"

"THEY ARE COMING TOOO!"

"OH SWEET JESUS!"

"I KNOW! EVERYONE WHO LEFT! RUN! RUN FOR SHELTER! THE FANGIRLS AND STALKER HATERS ARE COMING! REPORT TO THE FLYING BASE WHERE THE TRUTH OR DARE HAS BEEN HELD! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"OH DAMN!" DeathPrincess ran to the shelter, then, soon, everyone got back to the truth or dares. "So..What's the next one?"

"Well, everyone is here, and we're safe here unless the fangirls and stalker haters get here. Everyone is accounted for?" This was by the time Shifty and Disco Bear returned.

"Alright. Next one, Giggles, why do you care so much for the environment?" Giggles grumbled. "Really? Why shouldn't I care about the place I live?" Insertcreative said, "Well, I think that is a perfectly good answer."

"Yes, I wish my town thought like you. But, sadly they don't." The rabbit in a black hoodie huffed at her hometown before saying, "Indeed a good answer."

Toothy read over what was on the screen. "So, basically, you wonder why my name is Toothy? Well, why does it matter? I have teeth that differ from everyone else's. Good 'nuff?" Insertcreative nodded.

"Yes, Toothy's teeth are much bigger then the others. And I don't think, "Bally" is a good name." "Or Eyey."

"Yes, but we needed one perverted joke." DeathPrincess grinned evilly. Feeling as if she shocked the readers. Which, sometimes, is good.

"Hm? I don't get it. Do I even wanna?" asked Insertcreative, who hardly got the humor of some of her peers.

"Awww! Your so innocent! Its adorable!" DeathPrincess hugged Insertcreative, "And no, you don't wanna know."

"Oh. Alright."

"Yup! Hahahahaha." DeathPrincess then let go, "What's the next one?"

"Well, next up is ...Lumpy...Everyone must hug you!"

"YEY! I WANNA BE FIRST!" DeathPrincess hugged Lumpy tightly.

Then, when everyone got a chance to hug Lumpy(though some were reluctant, like Fliqpy and the Tiger General), Insertcreative said, "Next, Handy...wait...we should get a virtual outside where it seems real until the fangirls and stalker haters are no longer right below us."

"So Handy, go on to the virtual streets! Street perform!"

"What's that?" DeathPrincess asked suddenly.

"What's what? A virtual street or a street performer? A virtual street is basically a street that is not exactly real, but kinda interactive, and a street performer is someone who performs on the street."

"Ooh...Duh..." DeathPrincess found herself blushing once again.

"It's okay!" said Insertcreative, and she said, "So then, Petunia, how do you," She did a flying kick in the air. "defend yourself?"

Petunia said, "Well, I use pepper spray and I use," She herself did a flying kick and did awesome kung fu with no one, but it still looked awesome. "Use martial arts!"

"Sounds awesome." DeathPrincess smiled.

"It was!" Insertcreative clapped. "So Disco...Virtual World! Tell Handy I said 'Good Luck!' when you get to him!" Fliqpy stared at her. "Fliqpy, give him a five minute head start."

DeathPrincess backed away from the lime green bear. "Good luck!"

"Yes, and tell Disco Bear I said 'Good Luck' if you can catch up with him." Insertcreative gleefully said.

DeathPrincess smiled weakly. "I'll put it on my do-to-list."

"Yaaay! Wait...I thought Disco and Fliqpy are the ones leaving."

"I know, I'm putting on my do-to list to remind you, of course." DeathPrincess grinned mockly.

"Oh, okay! That's good! Now Nutty...eat the steak!"

"Mmm~. Steak." DeathPrincess wiped her lips and blushed. "Nutty, couldn't you put candy on the steak?"

"Well, it said to try eating meat. Maybe...I know! He can sprinkle some candy, and he'll probably eat it faster if we promise him candy after he eats it! And we'll give him a little more if he eats it without as a reward!"

"Cool! Well ya do it then, Nutty?"

Nutty nodded, then swiftly ate the steak as Insertcreative grabbed the final letter, then said, Alright, here's a letter actually sent through PM by Thebloodmassacre! And I was wrong before! We have one letter after that!"

"The letter from Thebloodmassacre says..."

"All right hear we are for some dares shall we!

Truths:  
Flaky in the early chapters how did you feel about giving nutty the lollipop  
Fliqpy which of you flippy or you been born first or you both twins!  
Lumpy are you dumb because your right antler is in the wrong place  
Cuddles on your smoochie you weren't allergic to carrots you ate one or did have to go to the hospital

Dares:  
Russa watch the annoying orange and how did you react  
Splendid take off your mask  
Mouse kaboom let cub play with one of your most strongest bombs  
Buddhist monkey when you hit yourself I felt bad so this time for happness how about kick everyone in the balls lol  
Splendid heads up again only with a bomb flavour pie"

Then, reading over, Insertcreative asked, "Buddhist Monkey hit himself? And Russa? Oh Rissa! And boy is Buddhist going to be upset. He doesn't like to hurt people."

"Wow...That's alot...We've been at this...For three hours by now. Still having fun!"

Insertcreative nodded as she said, "Yes!"

"Sweet! So...What's the next one! This is the last letter, sadly." DeathPrincess sighed. But was happy to still be doing it.

"Well, Flaky, how did you feel when giving Nutty the lolipop?" She said, "I was so scared! I just...felt so nervous! He's crazy and..."

"And might eat you as well?"

"Yes Exactly!"

"Yea, I would be scared too, Flaky, your brave."

Flaky nervously laughed, saying, "Well..." Insercreative said, "Well, Fliqpy...wait...we have to wait for his answer. For now...Why would that make Lumpy stupid?"

DeathPrincess shrugged, "Maybe...I dunno...I have no idea how the animal body, or human body works."

Lumpy shook his head. "I was called 'stupid' before some kids twisted my antler..."

"A kid did that to you? That sucks, must of hurt. Luckily, from what you've said, you didn't have any mental problems after that."

Lumpy shrugged as he wondered, "Well, why do people still call me stupid then if I don't have a problem?"

Giving him a pat on the back, Insertcreative said, "Well, you don't have to be smart to be a good person. Even if your intelligence can screw things up sometimes, you still try. Besides, I'd rather be dumb and humble than smart and a jackass."

"True, true, did I word it wrong?" DeathPrincess asked, worried that she could have hurt he blue moose's feelings.

"No...Actually, it's alright. I'd rather be dumb than a jerk. Though it would be nice to be smart and not a jerk." Lumpy said with a smile.

"Okay thank god." DeathPrincess put a paw on her heart and let out a sigh. "I always say the wrong things."

"Oh, well, you didn't this time...wait..." A loud boom was heard from outside...

Insertcreative looked out the safety window and saw the stalker haters making messages in the sky, making her read them because of the boom.

"What the? What!? Oh crap. GO AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE! GO BOTHER THE STALKER HATERS YOU STALKERISH HATERS!"

Another loud boom. Insertcreative looked down, seeing the fangirls trying to shoot down the stalker haters. "What are you doing? You're going to kill us all!"

Insertcreative shouted, "Come on fangirls! Clear out! This is no time to be here!"

A deeper voice belonging to a fanboy shouted, "Shut up lady! We're just looking for ways to destroy the stalker haters!"

Insertcreative facepalmed. "Well, not here! Tell them to go away! STALKER HATERS! FANGIRLS! GET OUTTA HERE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BATTLE, DO IT IN TARTARUS!"

Someone opened a portal to Tartarus, and a stalker hater flew to the window, scowling as they said, "Soon." Then, they went into the portal.

"Thank god! I was sure we were goners!" DeathPrincess smiled, then looked over at Insertcreative. "Wait...When did the fanboys come?"

Insertcreative sighed, "Must have been when the fangirls did..."

"Wow...AT LEAST THEY'RE GONE!"

"For now..." said Insertcreative. "That won't hold them for long. They'll come back when the stalker haters tell them we're holding a truth or dare here. Which will happen eventually. After that, the fangirls are the primary problem."

Perking up at the fact that they'll be gone at least for a bit, Insertcreative said, "Well, Fliqpy, now that you're back, are you and Flippy twins?"

"I would love to know." agreed DeathPrincess.

Fliqpy shrugged. "Ask the dominant personality." Flippy cleared his throat. "Well, he first came along when we killed the Tiger General, but I guess he's always been lingering there ever since I existed."

"Ahh...Okay." DeathPrincess replied.

"Makes total sense!" said Insertcreative. Cuddles then said, "I'm not allergic to carrots. I ate one, it killed me because I choked." Insertcreative said nothing but, "Hm."

"This is why I don't eat carrots, plus their gross." DeathPrincess mumbled, then said, "It does make sense."

Insertcreative said, "And now, dares. Rissa, I guess you watch 'Annoying Orange.'" Rissa got a computer, then began the video.

Splendid took off his mask, then said, "Really, I look stupid without it." Insertcreative said, "No you look cool actually."

DeathPrincess shrugged, "You look fine, don't be such a baby." That earned her a glare from the blue hero. "And Rissa, how's that web show going?"

Rissa wanted to cover her ears, and she said, "No wonder they call him annoying! It's grating at my ears!"

Then, Buddhist Monkey said, "I can call Coloring Pages, right?" "Well, it said for happiness...would you be happy?"

"No." Insertcreative rose an eyebrow. "Well, you can call Coloring Pages." Buddhist Monkey then said, "I call Coloring Pages. I don't want to kick everyone. I don't wanna kick anyone actually."

"Good, its nice your, not wanting to hurt anyone..." DeathPrincess added.

"Yes it is. Now I can't believe I'm saying this either...but...Mouse Ka-Boom...read this. Do what it says."

Mouse Ka-Boom read it, then shouted, "They want me to do what!?"

"What does it say?" DeathPrincess grabs the the paper and begins to read.

"Let Cub play with your strongest bombs!"

"Oh..That's bad!" DeathPrincess shouted, "HOW ABOUT WE LET HIM DRINK SOMETHING UNDER THE SINK WHILE WE'RE AT IT?!"

Insertcreative said, "No! Don't! That's going to make things worse!" She blocked the sink, then she said, "No!"

"Awww..." DeathPrincess crossed her arms, "I like drinking chemicals." She mumbled.

"Huh? Oh well...but No! Why would they let a kid play with a bomb!?" Cub held the bomb, and Mouse Ka-Boom was freaking out. "Cub!" Pop screamed. "No! Don't play with that! Noooo!"

Cub stared at everyone, then screamed, "Die old body!" as he threw the bomb at Fliqpy's old body down in the Sparta pit.

"SHIT!"

"He threw it down! Dooooowwn! That's where things are going for us! Doooown!"

"OH NO!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERYONE BECAUSE NOW IS THE TIME TO PANIC!"

"OH GOD!" DeathPrincess hid under a rock, shouting, "EVERY ANIMAL FOR THEMSELVES!"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!? I'M GONNA HIDE BEHIND THIS STICK!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN I WAS TROUBLE WHEN I WALKED IN!"

Mouse Ka-Boom blinked at them. "So long as he didn't set off the bomb, we were fine. He threw it down not set off. So we're probably okay."

DeathPrincess stood up, blushing madly before saying, "Ehehe...W-what the next one, sweetheart?"

"Next is..." She did a dramatic turn, saying, "The final letter that we have for now."

"AWWW!" DeathPrincess groaned. "Hopefully we'll get more soon!"

"I'm sure we will!" Insertcreative turned again to the audience. "Remember! THROUGH PM! Through review, we won't take it again! If you review, actually do it on how we handled content!"

Insertcreative smiled as she opened it. "Well, looks like I have had some friends in school who wanted to send in some letters and help. Here, they tell Rissa to wear American attire or nothing, tell the Tiger General to let Cub be the dictator of his country for a whole year, man, this is a good one to end with! And it isn't even done!"

"I know! WONDERFUL!"

Insertcreative nodded, saying, "Alright, Rissa?" Rissa nodded as she grabbed a pair of pants, a t-shirt, and a dress. "Which one?" Insertcreative said, "Whichever of the two is better." With this, she left to the dressing room that was created with the Author Powers. "Tiger General! Time traaaaveeeeeel! Let's see how well Cub does."

"Who thinks he's going to stop world hunger? Just me? Okay."

"I do too." Insertcreative said. Pop wiped a tear from his eye as he said, "I'm so proud...I knew my son was destined for greatness...I knew he was..."

"Yup, let's see how's he's doing, I wanna know!"

Then, the time travelling police stopped us before we even left. "Did you say you were going to time travel? Do you have time travel passes?" Insertcreative pulled out a time travel pass, and they were approved. When they finally got to the future a year into Cub's rule, the people were happy as can be!

"He did stop world hunger after all. And he is even...ruler of the world!? He didn't have to invade land!" Insertcreative said with shock. "Gasp! Everything is powered by solar! No toxic waste! He made the world...a much better place..."

"No more Tiger General, I guess."

Tiger General frowned at her statement. "But...Okay, the kid did a good job. Better of a job than any world leader I've ever seen. Imagine his capabilities when he's no longer an infant."

Knowing this, he smiled. Actually smiled.

"Now I'm scared..." DeathPrincess whispered, "some people shouldn't smile..."

Insertcreative laughed. "Actually, that's a good thing because Cub's work got a person who pretty much never smiles to smile!"

DeathPrincess shrugged, "Maybe, but it's going to take some time to get used to...'

"Yeah, it would. Now, we can go all the way back to what we call...the present." After returning, Insertcreative said, "I'm so proud. Now, Fliqpy...you have to slap someone without killing them." Fliqpy slapped Disco Bear. "Ow!"

"I'm proud too, and proud of Fliqpy for not killing anyone! I would pet him in reward...But I'm a little worried to get close to him."

The magenta bear waved her hands in the air, saying, "Well, we have a legitimate question for Shifty and Lifty! Why do you steal stuff?" She sounded confused. "You don't know? Aren't they kleptos?" Shifty shrugged. "Yeah, I guess!"

"That was a short one." DeathPrincess said, feeling stunned.

"Not done yet! Three questions left!"

"I know, but the truth thingies always take awhile, I know there's three question left!"

She read over the last three. "Alright, let's do a speed round here and try going faster! One of them wants to know how hard things are for Handy." Handy said, "Depends on what I'm doing." "Apparently, one of my friends wonders why Lumpy's antler is twisted." "Kids at school...being jerks." "And one of my friends wants to know if Flippy likes 'Sonic the Hedgehog!'" Flippy smiled, saying, "I love the classic Sonic games."

"And what war you fought in." "Just the war...I can't say I just fought in one...I fought in a few. They were pretty short."

Insertcreative said, "Well, that's all we have for today. However, send in more questions or dares, and through PM, I emphasize this part, you will find out what happens next on..."

"TRUTH, DARE, OR COLORING PAGES!" DeathPrincess said, then rubbed her eyebrows. "Did I mess up again?"

"Nope! 'Til next time!"


	2. The Second Player Joins!

Insertcreative sighed, saying, "Shame we're all done." She heard rumbling, then asked, "What was that?" Staring out the window, she widened her eyes to see another magenta bear coming in.

She wore sunglasses, but her expression was hostile. "Anything I can do to help you? You're not a stalker hater or anything, right?"

The magenta bear scoffed. "As if. Where the fuck are we?"

"Um, we're at a flying base..." Insertcreative grew uncomfortable.

"Alright, look, we need to take shelter, so could you let us in you bitch!?"

Insertcreative nodded, apologizing repeatedly. "Damn!" the magenta bear said as she entered.

"Are there more of you?" asked Insertcreative.

"Duh! I said 'we' you retard!" Insertcreative growled, saying, "Don't use that word!"

She turned around, saying, "You're not the boss of me!"

Insertcreative retorted, "Yeah, but that term is not only derogatory, but it is also something I refuse to let be said when I'm around!"  
"Retard! Retard! Retard!" Insertcreative grew angrier, then she shouted, "You are crossing the line! I said stop, and you aren't! That is plain rude, and if you're going to call me a retard or use that term around me, I'm gonna, gonna..." In her blind rage, she shouted, "It doesn't matter!"

"Freakin stop it!" shouted the dark clothed rabbit, at the side of the room trying to let things go, "She asked you to stop! STOP IT!"

"RETARD!" Screamed the bear, DeathPrincess growled and sighed. "Just let it go...!"

The bear with sunglasses smirked, saying, "Well, at least one of us knows how."

Insertcreative was angered. It was too obvious for someone not to know if they can read facial expressions. "Grrrrr..." She grumbled unintelligibly under her breath and she heard some more footsteps with a familiar voice that they came to recognize as belonging to Lumpy.

"Damn, you're all just acting so stupid! What the hell is your problem? First of all, you, you need to take things better. Just accept it. People will say things you don't like. You, you should stop while you're ahead, and you, you just...whatever is wrong! So far, you are the only one who hasn't acted stupid today from what I just saw!"

They all turned around to see a moose who looked similar to Lumpy, the difference being that both of his antlers were facing up. "Seriously! You should know better than that from your apparent age!"

Then, a red furred beaver child dressed up in a punkish fashion who had a torn up green backpack on his back snickered, "A majority of the world is stupid. I thought you would expect anyone to act stupid."

"Tomato?" DeathPrincess said, then shouted, "OH MY GOSH! YOUR WEARING CLOTHES! And that was rude of Lumpy, why would you say that?"

Insertcreative gestured at the antlers, saying, "Look at his antlers. One of Lumpy's antlers are twisted, but neither of his are." She pointed at the room behind them. "And last we checked, Tomato was in there."

"Oh my gosh! Lumpy has a twin!" DeathPrincess yelled, then rubbed her chin. "But doesn't explain two Tomatos."

Lumpy poked his head through the doorway. "I don't have a twin. And what do you-"

He stopped when he saw the "second Tomato," and his expression grew worried as his eyes crossed into distortion, and he asked, "Tomato? But, you're in there...And how are there two of me?"

He walked up to the second moose. The second one rose a brow. "Well, obviously, I can't be you, and I'd remember if I had a damn twin!"

Lumpy made the shush sign, saying, "There's kids around!"

Insertcreative said, "Actually, I'm an adolescent. But yeah, don't cuss when there's clearly children in the room! They'll imitate you!"

The child spat out, "Well, who gives a shit!?"

"Isn't Tomato...Like Three? Where did he learned such a dirty mouth?"

The child scoffed. "I'm four! But big fucking deal! Besides! Just 'cause I'm a kid doesn't mean I'll be one forever! Kids grow up! Not a big deal!"

Insertcreative stared with wide eyes at the child, and Lumpy looked concerned. "Okay, is this kid in your care?" The moose rose a brow. "Why?"

"I don't think Lumpy would let him talk like that, and last time I talked to Tomato, he was a little angel. Hey, why is there another bear that looks like you? I mean, she acts different, but she's the splitting image of ya. Didn't you say something about, what's the name? 2P! in the last chapter?"

Insertcreative then said, "That's right! And 2P! is opposite from original, so...this must be the parallel universe Lumpy and Tomato, and that's me!"

"Oh...Then...Is the 2P me running around?!" DeathPrincess asked.

Insertcreative shrugged. "I have no idea where she is."

Then, another voice, this time one that was never heard before, said, "Alright, so, we're in the fucking, whatever it was you said world?"

The moose turned around. "Shut the hell up if you want to be a mime damn it. Call yourself Loudmouth instead of Mime if you're gonna talk that much. Mimes don't talk!"

There was a deer who was dressed as a mime, very similarly to the Mime everyone in Happy Tree Town knew. Scowling, he said, "Shut the hell up Lumpy! I only dress up like this 'cause I think it looks cool! And also, I call myself Mime because, I think it sounds cool!"

The moose, who can now be called 2P!Lumpy, said, "Well, I bet her, 2P! is running around, but seriously, does this kid's 2P! even talk? If he does, I'm gonna call bullshit and say that we aren't 2P! at all."

"Well, we're 2P! and to us, you're 2P!. So yeah...Oh my gosh! Does that mean there's a 2P! everyone?!" DeathPrincess felt a chill, realizing she was going to be with a lot of jerks!

Then, they heard a voice similar to Handy's whine, "Aw, do we have to?"

2P!Lumpy shouted grabbing his head, "Yes, we do! We have to! We need shelter, and the ground ain't gonna do us any good!"

2P!Mime then whacked the beaver on the back of his head. "You whiner!"

The beaver began to overreact over the slap. "Shut up! It's just that I don't wanna! I'm scared of heights!"

"You're scared of everything you pussy!" shouted an obvious 2P!Splendid. "Seriously, you're an asshole, a whiner, a pussy, and you're lazy, and you take too much pride in doing nothing!"

The beaver, who had orange fur, sure had his hands, but he dressed up as a wannabe badass, and it made him look, as some would put it, stupid.

"Stop it!" DeathPrincess swag her arms in the air. "IT JUST SOUNDS WRONG OF YOU TWO TO SOUND LIKE THIS?! LETS JUST GET TO THE DARES AND TRUTHS!"

Disappointedly, Insertcreative said, "We just read the last letter."

"O-okay..." DeathPrincess sighed and looked up, pulling up a smile. Before screaming, "BUT NO MORE FIGHTING!"

Then, a voice barely recognizable as Mole's said through the mouth of a mole of similar appearance, clothing aside, "Agreed. Just stop fighting. Seriously? If you want him to stop whining, do what I do: Just deal with it! Come on, imagine how hard his mom had it! Also, maybe instead of coming in slowly and blocking the doorway, I don't know, LET'S JUST GO INTO THE OTHER ROOM!"

Insertcreative blinked as she looked at him, observing the differences. He wore a leather jacket instead of a turtleneck, his dark glasses slid down to where they stayed on his head, but revealed his light blue eyes, had a baseball bat resting on his shoulder held at the tight grip of his hand, and he had a scowl on his face.

Blinking, Insertcreative asked, "Are you Mole's opposite?" Feeling stupid, she screamed, "Oh wait, please pretend I did not just ask that! Please pretend I didn't ask that! Let's just go into the other room and let everyone know what just happened!"

"Please!" She cried. Then walked out with her friend and the others.

In the moment they entered the room, Cuddles asked, "What the heck!? Everyone's been cloned!"

Then, a girly voice said, "Well, obviously!" Her voice was snobbish in tone, and she wore girly attire.

A boring looking bright green furred squirrell sighed, saying, "Seriously, what the hell?"

Handy shook his head, then rubbed his eyes with his nubs. "Okay, can someone pinch me? I think I fell asleep and I'm dreaming."

The rabbit with the black hoodie and tight shorts ran up to the bright clothed female rabbit. "Cool, your me! YEY! Are you friends with the other Insertcreative?"

"Well, I think so. Right?" 2P!Insertcreative stood silently for a few seconds before saying, "Yeah, I guess."

Walking to the incoming group, Handy asked with a halfway concerned halfway worried face and tone, "Where did you all come from?"

2P!Lumpy said, "Well, we kinda got here because we needed shelter. There were these people chasing us and suddenly, we were in this world, we found a helicopter to get away from these crazier people who chased us, and then, we got here, we asked for shelter, and it's perfectly fine, right?"

Butting in, 2P!Handy said, "I'd just like to point out now that I found the helicopter."

2P!Lumpy groaned in annoyance. "Yes, we know, if you didn't hear me the first time, thanks."

"So...Sheltering all of them?"

2P!Lumpy sighed again, answering, "Yes, I guess we're all being sheltered. And to imagine, if it's all of us, there will be double the amount of people there is now here."

Insertcreative said, "Maybe with enough power, I can make it look this size from the outside, but from the inside, make it twice as big!"

"Yes!"

It's okay. And so...Insertcreative nodded, then asked, "So, can everyone be here and accounted for?"

2P!Lumpy said, "Well, we'll have to see. Everyone has to get off first." All who entered seemed to have the obvious counterpart in the room, so there was certainty everyone was there after everyone entered.

"COOL!" DeathPrincess shouted, "this means the...Gamers? Have more people to choose from!"

"Indeed!" shouted Insertcreative. "So, I guess...but why don't we get a start on who you guys are?"

2P!Mole nodded. "Alright, I guess. So then, I guess this guy called 'The Mole' is supposed to be my counterpart? Hey, why do we have the same names as our counterparts?"

"How about...2nd! 2nd Mole! ...Wait, does that sound rude?"

Mole lowered his muffler, asking, "Wait...which one? Me or him?"

"Ah...The 2P one? - WAIT! Does that sound even ruder?!"

2P!Mole almost rolled his eyes as he said, "Well, this IS your universe, so maybe it would be right to call me...2P!Mole. I guess."

"O-okay..." DeathPrincess sighed, then put her hood up.

2P!Russell, a pirate of similar appearance in all ways but one, being that he looked like a mirror image, having the hook and eye patch on the opposite side that Russell did, said, "Well, I'm Russell. Frankly, I care, so I'd prefer to be called by name."

Insertcreative rose her left brow. "Um, Russell...the second I mean, um, why? Not that you don't need respect, just...there's bound to be confusion. Why don't we call you Russell the second anyway and leave it there to avoid confusion?"

"Fine!" Said the angered animal. "Whatever, call me that."

Insertcreative said, "Well then, fine. I was trying to help you not get confused with someone else!"

2P!Flippy held a knife in his hand, and being Fliqpy's splitting image, he seemed to possess that same air that naturally, Flippy's other half did, but when he opened his mouth, Flippy's soft voice spoke instead of Fliqpy's rough one.

"Shut up! All of you! You're annoying me!" he snarled. DeathPrincess, stunned and scared, hid behind her friend as the others only looked over at him in shock, terror, or both.

2P!Fliqpy, Flippy's splitting image, said in Fliqpy's rough voice, "Look, Flippy, have something to drink please? Calm down?"

2P!Flippy grabbed a drink coldly and drunk. His rude, and bitter expression stayed.

2P!Lumpy sighed. "Damn, you get us all every damn time."

"What do you mean?" asked DeathPrincess, stepping away from her friend and tilting her head.

2P!Cuddles said, "Well, Flippy gets us every time when he yells like that. We're only lucky we're not always dying because of him." 2P!Lumpy shot the yellow rabbit a glare. "Says the one always killing everyone else!" "Coming from the one who, if there was a counter for every time we died as individuals, would make the top of the list!"

"Okay, I won't ask anything else!" The golden rabbit asked, "Do we have anything else do to? ANY LATTERS?! Please?!"

Insertcreative looked in the mail box. "Well, we have one. Look! This person, TommyThePanda, predicted that the 2P! would come!"

"Sweet! My dearlin', hopefully they'll be awesome! Like her!"

Insertcreative read off the page, "1. Flippy, go into a room with someone you hate for five minutes and don't flip out of anger (Nothing in there that makes him unflip, like butterflies or something.)

2. Pop, let the most greedy, evilest, and down right awfullest person babysit Cub to 8:00 pm to 12:00 am, no calling, or having people/you check in, and pay them.

3. Giggles ask out Disco Bear!

4. 2P!Fuzz Ball and normal Fuzz Ball talk to other about their views on, Annie, Jarry, Tommy the Panda, you, and Flippy.

Truths

1. Toothy, are you scared of the dark?

2. Giggles, were you ever a 'mean girl' in the past?

And finally, 3, Disco Bear, have you ever flirted with a boy thinking it was a girl, like, maybe Cuddles?"

"Wow! She had a lot! I guess first, Flippy, who do you hate?"

Flippy looked around, and he said, "I don't know. I don't really hate anyone...maybe just lock myself in the room...being alone is pretty scary."

"Alone...Hmm, maybe the!2P Flippy? He's almost like Fliqpy...Oh gosh..." DeathPrincess began to whisper, "hope not to die by saying that."

2P!Flippy rose his brow. "Fliqpy? Oh, the other guy? What's he like here?"

"He's scary! He kills a lot, and just plain creepy!" DeathPrincess swag her arms in the air shouting.

Insertcreative screamed, "Yeah! He is so mean!" Fliqpy rose his brow. "And you can assume that this will work...how? Why not all four of us? And I'm already here, so...can we all call Coloring Pages?" 2P!Fliqpy grew confused. "Coloring Pages?"

"COLORING PAGES!" The real Lumpy screamed, DeathPrincess rose an eyebrow before explaning, "Coloring Pages is when someone couldn't fillful their dare, or truth, so they call that, saying, "I can't do it". Get it?"

The newcomers nodded. "Easy to remember." Insertcreative said.

Pop growled. "I'm not letting anyone like that take care of my son!"

"Like what?"

"Greedy, evilest, and down right awfullest person! I mean, I'm not that kind of father! How awful would I be?!"

Insertcreative nodded. "I'd never let anyone take care of my child if they were like that either. You are a reasonable father in that sense."

"Yes! Someone sane! May I call Coloring Pages?" Pop pleaded.

Insertcreative said, "Well, I guess maybe you can. I think maybe you can."

"Alright," DeathPrincess let out a sigh, she was happy for Cub's sake. "What's next?"

"Well, Giggles! You gotta do this!"

"So..Where you ever a mean girl?"

Insertcreative said, "And she has to ask Disco Bear on a date." Giggles looked almost annoyed. "Fine...I wasn't exactly a mean girl...and Disco Bear...will you go on a date with me?"

"YES!" Disco Bear hugged her tightly, making her huff.

Smiling, Insertcreative whispered, "Actually, that looks kinda cute...Why is that?"

"I dunno..." DeathPrincess shrugged, then, looked over at Giggles frowning.

"But she's angry, so it takes away from the cuteness..." Insertcreative muttered.

"Yes...Should we take a picture and put it on FaceBook?"

Insertcreative almost nodded, then said, "Let's take a picture and not put it on Facebook..."

"Alright." DeathPrincess held up her phone and took the picture, saving it, then chuckled.

Insertcreative then, said, "Alright, Fuzz Ball one and two. What do you think of those guys?"

"W-well...Umm.." The real Fuzz Ball blushing madly. "I-I love Tommy...W-with all my heart, and I hope to be with him until he dies forever...A-and Jarry? He's sholdn't hang out with Annie, and Annie, is my master, I love her, and she's so sweet to me, more then any other master...She's wonderful to me. And Flippy is s-sweet, and h-handsome...W-when h-he's not flipped, and Insertcreative is a wonderful writer and a great friend!"

Insertcreative nodded. "Well, now 2P!Fuzz Ball, what do you think?"

The 2P!Fuzz Ball shrugged. "Tommy's dumb, really, hope he dies soon, Jarry, he's fun, and Mad, their awesome, Annie? Who cares? She can go kill herself. Flippy? What a asshole, and Insertcreative? Awful friend, and worse writer!"

Insertcreative began to grow confused. "Jarry is fun...but...Oh, okay! But wait...Okay, I should stop before I stumble on my words."

"Its alright, I do it too." DeathPrincess giggle.

Insertcreative then asked, "Then let's begin the truths since those were the dares!"

"ALRIGHT!" DeathPricncess speerched, "LETS GET AWKWARD!"

Insertcreative said, "So do you fear the dark Toothy!?"

"No. Not since I was a little kid."

"That's a good thing then! And now, Disco Bear! Have you ever flirted with a guy thinking it was a girl!?"

"Umm, yeah...Once, there's a lot of girly men around here."

Insertcreative nodded. "Not going to ask who in specific."

"Thank you, baby!" Disco Bear shouted gratefully.

Insertcreative giggled. "No problem! And please don't call me that. Not that you aren't cool with me, but...please no. If we're gonna get anywhere in relationship, I'd want us to stay friends."

"Oh, um, okay."

Insertcreative nodded, saying, "Well, that's the last of that letter. Maybe we should save our letters from now on."

"Okay!" DeathPrincess said as she clapped her paws together and smiled, picking up the latters and putting them in a bag.

"Next time, on Truths, Dares, or Coloring Pages!" Then, 2P!Lumpy asked, "What kinda game are we playing!?"

"A GAME TEENAGERS PLAY!"

Insertcreative laughed, and quickly afterwards said, "I wanna make pie now."

"YES! Pie, pie, pie, pie PIEEE!" DeathPrincess shouted as the two friends left to make pie.


End file.
